Comfort
by LenoreFan
Summary: Painted Doll tells Scorpion the story of how she became broken.
A/N: This could be considered a follow up of my fic "Showering". It contains minor spoilers for Episode 2 so you've been warned. I accept critics but please be nice.

The fire ball in the sky of Hell that served as a makeshift sun glowed with less intensity, indicating night time  
"That was great, Dolly." Said The Devil's Carnival's knife-thrower known as Scorpion as he tentatively put an arm around his mistress' waist.

Painted Doll grabbed his hand for a moment, meaning that she approved of that gesture, and marched solemnly towards her trailer.

Scorpion noticed that his mistress seemed a little off, he wondered if it was due to him flirting with other women.

"Anything wrong, Dolly?." Scorpion asked, squeezing her waist lightly to get her attention.

Painted Doll shook her head. Scorpion still wasn't convinced. After a few minutes they reached Painted Doll's trailer. It was easy to find since it was one of the biggest and fanciest in the carnival.

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk."

Painted Doll gave him a small smile and walked into her trailer.

Scorpion just knew something was wrong with Painted Doll and that she was in need of someone to talk to. She had been like that since they were assigned to torture a man who had used and betrayed his girlfriend. He wondered if maybe that had brought her bad memories of her life on Earth. He needed to find out what was troubling her. He considered asking the boss but it was late and he didn't want to invoke Lucifer's anger.

He walked to Painted Doll's trailer door and knocked on the door twice, two minutes later the door opened and Painted Doll stood before him wearing a thin cream colored nightgown with poofy, slightly off-the-shoulder sleeves and just a bit of cleavage, it wasn't really skimpy but it still hugged her curves nicely.

Scorpion was practically drooling at the sight. He just knew he was the luckiest man on the carnival for being the semi-servant of the most beautiful woman in the universe.

Painted Doll inclined her head and raised an eyebrow, as if asking why was he bothering her when she wanted to go to sleep.

Scorpion scratched the back of his head.

"Um, I noticed you were a little off back at the show so I was wondering if you needed someone to talk to." He said.  
Painted Doll looked as if she was contemplating it before she nodded and gestured at him to follow her into the trailer.

Painted Doll's caravan was impeccable and was much better than his own, it made sense considering she was one of Lucifer's favorite carnies.

Her bed was big enough for two people with a cabinet under it. In front of the bed were red curtains that hung from the ceiling for privacy.

There were some bookshelves at the feet of the bed. A small shelf was located above the head of the bed which served as a nightstand and there was another above the back window.

There were three windows all with black curtains. There was a small kitchen. A tea table for two with a pink teapot with matching pink tea cups and saucers sat against the wall. There was a large wardrobe containing Painted Doll's many outfits. In the corner was a small wooden bench with pink and lavender cushions and a small table with an oil lamp sat on the opposite side. Decorating the walls were a full body mirror and some small Chinese wall fans with floral patterns on them.

Painted Doll sat down on the bench and gestured for Scorpion to do the same. Painted Doll pointed a finger to herself, and two on the opposite hand to the sky and pushed her two fingers together as if they were kissing.

"You liked someone from…Heaven?." Scorpion said in disbelief.

Painted Doll held up the two fingers on the same hand.

"Two guys?."

Painted Doll pointed to herself. Then it hit him.

"A girl too?."

Painted Doll nodded, amused by Scorpion's shocked expression.

Scorpion didn't know what to say. He had never imagined Painted Doll liked girls too as he usually saw her kissing guys. Not that there was anything wrong with it. The first thought that overcame his perverted mind was that maybe one day if he and Painted Doll became more than slave and mistress he would convince her to have a threesome with him and another girl.

He quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought. This just wasn't the right moment.

"So what happened?." He asked.

Painted Doll wrapped the two fingers around the one that represented her and shoved it down roughly.

"They betrayed you?." He remembered the boss saying something about Painted Doll being betrayed by someone although he didn't say who.

Painted Doll nodded while trying to look angry but her eyes still held a hint of sadness.

Scorpion now understood his mistress much better now that he finally knew why she was so bitter and angry all the time. He felt his anger rising. If he ever saw the guy and girl who hurt her he would kill them.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I won't be the same as them."

Painted Doll looked away from him.

"Really, Doll I won't." Scorpion reached for her hand.

Painted Doll held his hand and smiled at him. She knew Scorpion wouldn't betray her or else face the wrath of Lucifer but it was a nice gesture.

Painted Doll pushed at Scorpion's shoulder, meaning she wanted to kiss. They kissed passionately until she tugged at his arm, meaning she wanted him to stay and Scorpion stayed the night, no longer caring if he got anything out of Painted Doll, he just wanted to be there for her now that he could, and was thankful that she just nibbled his lip instead of biting.


End file.
